


【瑜昉】云开见日(全文）

by Zoezzz



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoezzz/pseuds/Zoezzz





	【瑜昉】云开见日(全文）

1

办公室的人都在互相提醒这两天别去惹尹经理。

这几天的尹经理不是平日里的尹经理，惹不得。

职员小李问小陈:"经理怎么了？我记得前两天心情还可以啊？"

小陈小声说:"不知道啊，我们都在惊讶他竟然还会生气呢。"

这样的讨论发生在公司每个角落，但都没有结论。

原因只有尹经理自己知道。

2

尹昉快要把自己头发薅没了。

他向来是看得开的性子，就是和自己交往了七年没挨过那阵瘙痒的初恋男友分手都没让他崩溃。

倒是和这位唯一的前任又睡了一次这件事让他快要疯掉。

故事情节要捋顺得倒退到一个星期前。

他去上海出差，在乙方请的晚宴上看到了前任，眼神对上那一刻两个人都不动声色。

那时候距离他们分手过去一年半。

这期间尹昉全心放在事业，没再投入新感情，连性生活都仅限于自助套餐。作为一位成年男性，他不得不承认前任器大活儿还行，尤其是发育状况堪称优秀这一点就已经领先许多人一个身位了。

意外重逢难免蠢蠢欲动。

散席后，他还在因顾虑而恍惚不定往电梯走的时候，就被一股力量拉进了电梯旁的楼梯间。

带着酒气的嘴唇覆盖住他，对方手长脚长，宛若天罗地网。

挣扎不得。

又或者说是不想挣扎。

尹昉知道那是黄景瑜的味道——他的前任依旧让他招架不住。

"我在上面开了房。"也没打算问出后半句就把尹昉拖走了。

等到一切就绪，黄景瑜按着他的臀瓣，提枪就要上的时候，尹昉突然阻止:"你现在是不是单身？"

他不干缺德的事儿。

黄景瑜把他碍事的手拨开，直接进入。

伴随着不答反问:"你觉得呢？"

尹昉默认是肯定答案，因为铺天盖地的快感迅速淹没他的感官。

七年，这种深入骨髓的契合感哪里会这么容易就消磨掉。

甚至当初分手时尹昉都有一种错觉——这只是为了彼此冷静一会儿，不是永久性的。

他花了很久去习惯一个人的生活，但也再没办法对其他人上心。

这种执着顽固到他认为黄景瑜的想法大概也是类似的。

当下不正是说明了什么吗。

一夜下来房间看起来跟抢劫现场没什么区别，黄景瑜把过去他迷恋的体位都温习了个遍。

大概是吃饱喝足，尹昉醒过来的时候，黄景瑜仍然趴在身旁，睡得香甜。

偶尔还咂咂嘴。

这都是他得到满足后的潜意识举动。

尹昉也不想责怪他不知轻重的索求无度了，毕竟自己也有爽到。

"叮咚——"有人手机响了。

不是他的，是黄景瑜的。

尹昉发誓自己没有偷窥他人隐私的怪癖，错就错在黄景瑜把手机字体设置得太大——还是过去他俩在一起时他非要学尹昉的习惯才这样的。

一个叫雨甜的人发来信息:你什么时候来接你儿子回去？

尹昉脑子一片空白。

等他反应过来，"你他妈——"三个字已经出口。

可是接下来该怎么骂？把他弄醒问他:你儿子都有了还跑出来约炮？你为了约炮把儿子都扔给别人了？这个"雨甜"是你老婆还是女朋友？

可这都不是尹昉的作风。

他悄悄离开了。

回程路上，黄景瑜的所有联系方式都被他拉黑了。

这他妈什么跟什么？

——就不该相信前任。

3

 

王彦霖给他打了个电话，让他出去聚个餐，明晚八点老地方。

 

尹昉也不好总是拒绝朋友的邀请，虽然他过去没少这么干。

 

说起王彦霖，也是独一无二的存在。他既是黄景瑜的朋友，也是尹昉的朋友，他俩能谈恋爱有他一份儿功劳，他俩分手后王彦霖也能继续和双方都保持友好关系，朋友都拿他没辙。

 

人活到这个水平就是一种境界了。

 

吃饭地点也是以前哥几个常去的一家火锅店，老板都是熟人了，平时连酒都存他这儿。

 

尹昉寻着房间位置过去，手刚放上门把手的时候，眼皮狠狠抽动了一下。

 

有些不妙。

 

推开门的一瞬间，他听到了一个熟悉的声音。

 

“厉害不厉害？我跟你说……”

 

他想把王彦霖放到火锅里熬上七七四十九天。

 

分手后他们仨就没再一起出现在同一个空间下，为什么偏偏在他和黄景瑜又睡了之后，还是在他知道黄景瑜都有家室了却还来招惹他的情况下，把他叫来一起吃饭？

 

“尹昉儿，来了啊，快坐，就等你了！”黄景瑜招呼他。

 

尹昉不发一语，绕了大半个包间坐到王彦霖身边。

 

挤过他椅子后面的时候用力一推，王彦霖的头没料到这份冲击，距离碗里调料只有毫厘之差。

 

王彦霖暴躁：“尹昉，我说这后面这么宽你推椅子做啥？”

 

“我长胖了不行吗？”

 

黄景瑜这时候却插嘴：“你哪儿胖了？明明没胖！”

 

王彦霖问黄景瑜：“他胖没胖你又知道了？”

 

黄景瑜不说话了。

 

王彦霖摸了一把自己的板寸，跳过这个尴尬的话题：“不说这个了，今天让老黄也来是因为他这段时间外派到北京来工作，虽说你俩分了，但是大家认识一场不容易，吃个饭总没问题吧？”

 

尹昉就知道他说话的套路。他介意的又不是他俩分手了这件事。

 

但也没法发作。

 

酒过三巡，脑子里的东西也差不多都清干净了。

 

三人站在饭店门口，准备道别回家。

 

王彦霖问黄景瑜：“你住酒店？”

 

黄景瑜点头：“公司安排了住处，XX酒店。”

 

“行，凑巧，你和他顺路，你俩一辆车，诶师傅这边儿！”王彦霖在大着舌头的情况下都把行程给安排好了。

 

尹昉和黄景瑜稀里糊涂地被他推上了同一辆车。

4

出租车上，尹昉靠在角落里不打算说话。

黄景瑜没喝醉，喝舒服了，一直唠叨些有的没的，只有师傅和他互动。

尹昉默默听着，有些恍惚。

黄景瑜过去就爱这样没话找话，走过他身边都要逗弄他，不惹炸毛不罢休。这种久违的东西他也只能让自己成为旁观者，尽管内心深处也许很留恋。

突然一只手覆住他的额头。

"不舒服啦？"

理直气壮地关心。

尹昉拿下他的手:"没有。"

"你今天怎么怪怪的？老王叫我来没通知你不高兴？"

"你哪来这么多废话？"尹昉不耐烦。

"我——"黄景瑜手机响了。

"江哥，什么事儿？"  
"Billy啊，在甜甜那儿呢，别担心，你这干爹当得可真尽职！"  
"我回来带Billy和你儿子一起玩儿。"

哪壶不开提哪壶？听黄景瑜这语气，是解释都不打算给一个了。尹昉觉得他的神经比猪大肠还粗。

他快气死了。

尹昉家到了，他在黄景瑜放下电话后，一把拍住他的肩膀:"听说你最近身体不好，买点儿万艾可试试，指不定能挽回点儿什么。"

说完趁他愣在原处立马下了车。

出租车师傅的表情立马带上了微妙的同情。

5

这种类似于小学生的报复心理也不能带来长久的宽慰，事实的本质并没改变。

尹昉第二天回公司的时候，看到会客室坐了个熟人。

是郭家豪，黄景瑜的学长，岁数和尹昉差不多，以前老是吐槽他俩六岁的年龄差，说不知道该叫尹昉什么，乱了辈分。

 

也是黄景瑜的亲师兄。

 

之所以说“亲”，大概是因为当初分手时他想尽办法来劝尹昉再想想，看起来比当事人本人还着急。

 

——他说：“都七年了，分了太可惜。”

 

——“他真的特喜欢你，我作证。”

 

这样的劝和不劝分的手段尹昉之前只在别人的故事里听说过，作为旁观者他其实不喜欢这种方式，但是真正发生到自己身上了，却只想笑。

 

也因为这个契机，加上业务上有联系，郭家豪倒是和他熟了起来。

 

“老郭，什么事儿。”他开门见山。

 

郭家豪满脸都写着“言内意外“：“我来谈公事。”

 

尹昉点头：“那您先坐。”

 

尹昉回到自己办公室，发现人跟在自己身后。

 

“我还以为你能憋着不说呢。”尹昉坐到位置上，让郭家豪也坐。

 

郭家豪摇头：“欸不是，我这不是关心你俩吗？改明儿吃个饭。”

 

尹昉抱着双手在胸前：“我就好奇，他到北京来，你和王彦霖一个个挨着安排会面，是有重大事件要宣布？”

 

郭家豪眼睛一亮：“怎么，老王也安排上了？我就说我俩有共同语言！”

 

尹昉敲敲桌面：“说真正的意图，别绕圈子。”

 

“其实，我就是来谈公事，顺便帮我师弟问一句，你是不是把他拉黑了？”

 

尹昉面不改色心不跳：“没有啊，怎么回事？”

 

郭家豪摸了一把下巴：“不对啊，他说他给你打电话不行，发微信直接就黑名单了。”

 

尹昉故作思考：“有可能是前段时间我家小侄女儿玩我手机的时候把他给拉黑了。”

 

“这么精准只拉黑了黄景瑜？”郭家豪明显不信。

 

“我哪知道，再说我也没空关心这事儿。”

 

郭家豪想了个法儿：“那这样，你把他恢复一下，以后他也不用纠结了。”

 

尹昉反问：“他纠结什么？我俩还有什么关系吗？”

 

郭家豪绕开这个问题:”据我所知你也没谈恋爱，黄景瑜和你就真的没戏了？”

 

尹昉说：“这么久了，您还没死心？”

 

“说得跟我的事儿一样，我还是那句话，你们俩这大好缘分真的不能轻易放弃了。”

 

尹昉突然站起来，凑近了看着他的眼睛：“你说，这些话是不是他让你过来说的？”

 

“没有！不是！我先走了！”

 

办公室瞬间清净了。

 

尹昉在办公椅上转了一会儿，把黄景瑜从黑名单里放了出来。

 

 

当天尹昉就收到了黄景瑜一连串的微信。

 

——“你为什么突然让我吃万艾可？”

 

——“你知不知道那个司机还推荐我多吃韭菜?”

 

——“尹昉你是对我有什么意见？那天你没爽到？”

 

尹昉只回了一句：确实不怎么样。

 

办公室的人看到一向稳重的尹经理笑得五官都错位了。

 

 

6

 

尹昉还是去了郭家豪组的局。

 

王彦霖也在。

 

他去的时候王彦霖正在和郭家豪抱怨自己最近过劳肥，肚子上都有肉了。

 

黄景瑜看到尹昉也没打招呼，估计还在生气。

 

尹昉也懒得理他。

 

郭家豪说：“你可以找甜儿啊，他身材那么好，本来也在健身，让他给你出出主意。”

 

王彦霖一拍桌子：“对啊，我忙傻了，忘了这茬儿。”

 

黄景瑜懒洋洋开口：“确实，我没见过比他身材更好的。”

 

原本被尹昉短暂遗忘的怒气又回来了。

 

听这几位的语气，即使不是女朋友，也不远了。

 

尹昉在心里冷笑。

 

王彦霖让尹昉看有没有要加的菜。

 

尹昉看到点菜单上都是自己爱吃的，摇摇头。

 

郭家豪看着黄景瑜：“还是你小子知道他喜欢什么。”

 

黄景瑜的笑容还没完全展现。

 

尹昉突然叫住服务员：“加个火爆腰花，多加韭菜。”

 

黄景瑜咬牙切齿：“不用加。”

7

尹昉没喝酒，开了车送他们回去。

郭家豪和王彦霖自觉坐在后排，把副驾留给黄景瑜。

甚至自觉到，郭家豪在到王彦霖家的时候就跟着下车了。

他边推王彦霖边挥手：“我去老王家拿点儿东西。”

王彦霖还没问出第二个字，就被拉着跑远了。

尹昉问：“还是那个酒店？”

“嗯。”

尹昉调转方向，往酒店方向开过去。

黄景瑜半途接了个电话，放下之后盯着尹昉看了半天。

尹昉被他看得头皮发麻，方向都有些晃。

“尹昉，你这几天生气是不是因为我说Billy是我儿子。”

“你有儿子和我也没关系。”

“你知道我儿子是谁吗？”

“不知道，没兴趣。”

黄景瑜放了一段视频：“汪！汪！”

尹昉：“……”

黄景瑜叹口气：“我的错，没说清楚。”

尹昉冷冷道：“想笑就直接笑出来。”

黄景瑜笑脱了缰。

“你别说，你当他爹还真适合。”

黄景瑜问：“怎么说？”

“都容易失控。”

黄景瑜的儿子是条白色萨摩耶，毛茸茸笑眯眯，让人很难不喜欢它。

尹昉看着黄景瑜发给他的亲子图，不自觉地流露出温柔。

照片里黄景瑜穿着大衣带着帽子，蹲在江边揉他儿子，Billy一脸享受地眯着眼。

尹昉记得，这是在他丹东老家，他带他去过。

江面宽阔，早晨总有一层雾气漂浮在上空，在老家时黄景瑜爱拉他去晨跑，尹昉即使没什么兴趣也会和他一起，其实他只是喜欢看他说起自己家乡时候的神情。

无法割舍的眷恋。

他们在这雾气中接过吻。

黄景瑜的新消息把他拉回现实。

“你放心，Billy有两个爸爸，这点它很清楚，黄家的亲子教育是跟上了的。”

尹昉气笑了。

8

黄景瑜并没有继续缠他，这让尹昉很意外。

他的两位军师也突然蒸发了。

刚好新的项目砸到尹昉面前，工作让他无法惦记黄景瑜。

连着几天加班加点赶方案，回到家都是凌晨，尹昉的注意力只够支撑他走到家，然后凭直觉完成一系列生活习惯。

今天终于搞定了所有事情，公司放了两天假。

只是今天家门口多了些东西。

黄景瑜坐在他家门口打瞌睡，有条小狗趴在他身边。

狗看到有人来了：“汪！汪！”

黄景瑜被惊醒，下意识按住狗的嘴。

尹昉问他：“你在这儿做什么？”

黄景瑜打着哈欠：“我被炒了，没住的了。”

尹昉一脸“我没听错吧”的神情：“所以你跑来这里是要住我家？”

黄景瑜站起来：“尹经理帮帮忙，收留我几天。”

尹昉指着狗：“那它呢？也被炒了？”

黄景瑜揉了揉小狗的头：“我来你家途中碰到的，跑到我腿上撞了一下就不走了，俗称碰瓷，我问了一圈没主人，就带来了。”

“你怎么不去王彦霖家？不去郭家豪家？”

“我只知道你家在哪儿啊， 不好打扰他俩。”

尹昉冷笑：“打扰我就好意思？”

黄景瑜抱起小狗：“你就当帮帮它，顺便收留我怎么样？”

尹昉打开门，没说什么，也没关门。

黄景瑜和狗一起进了屋。

这狗似乎知道谁是老大，也不乱跑乱叫，乖乖跟着黄景瑜听候安排。

尹昉拿了个大箱子给黄景瑜：“柜子里有新的洗漱用品，你自己去拿吧，晚上你就睡沙发吧，这是它的窝你自己弄一下，我有点累先睡了，有什么事明天再说。”

黄景瑜点头，麻利地找到东西，给小狗铺了窝。

尹昉草草洗漱完就睡了，大脑容量已经到达临界点，不容得他再多想。

也没意识到半夜有人爬到床上挨着他睡觉。

9

尹昉被一股难耐的燥热逼醒。

混沌意识里，他记不清自己处于何时何地，困难睁开眼后，最先看到的是灰色的床单。

床单上的人提醒他发生了什么。

从公司回到家，黄景瑜和一只狗出现在家门口，他收留了他们。

只是当下的情景，就是“农夫与蛇”的2018年版。

黄景瑜把他全身上下脱了个干净，正在做扩张。后穴里是他的两根手指，阴茎也在他的手里被玩弄着。

尹昉握住他的手，强迫他停下来。黄景瑜一个反手就控制住了尹昉，尹昉试图用另一只手去攻击他，反而称了黄景瑜的意，对方几下就把他压在身下，动弹不得。

他这才想起来这家伙学过柔术，并且还不赖，和他缠斗简直是浪费体力。

黄景瑜看尹昉不挣扎了，就势操了进去。

性这种东西，尹昉向来是不回避，甚至不吝于去表达的。但那到底是纸上谈兵，真正发生在自己身上，也能让他红脸。

毕竟事情发展成了他骑在黄景瑜身上扭动身躯，上下起伏的状况。

黄景瑜的眼里有迷恋。

他握紧尹昉的腰，一下一下用力地顶弄，想要让他崩溃，让他说出真心话。

他问尹昉：“你为什么这段时间这么冷漠？”

尹昉被顶得神志不清：“没有……”

黄景瑜加大了力度操他。

尹昉快要立不住了。

黄景瑜和他换了个位置，把他压在身下，接着冲击他的敏感度，手也没闲着，撸动他的阴茎，前端流出的液体涂抹在他的身上，尹昉的嗓子都快叫哑了。

他咬着尹昉的耳朵：“说！”

尹昉嘶哑道：“你不是……有女朋友吗？”

黄景瑜楞了一下：“谁说的？”

尹昉趁机脱离了他的身体，阴茎从后穴滑出来，股间一片湿淋淋。

只是黄景瑜怎么会给他这个机会。

他拉回尹昉，再次从后面插了进去。

后穴被操弄得已经很敏感，他没办法决定自己的反应，甚至没办法决定意识。快感不断从身体传到大脑，一次又一次的冲击，把脑子搅成了浆糊。

“我不知道你说的是谁，但我没有女朋友。”

这是尹昉在神志还有一丝清醒时听到的最后一句话。

10

 

第二天中午尹昉才醒过来，屋里没有人和狗，只有腰酸背痛的当事人。

 

他躺在床上回顾了一下昨晚发生的事，当真是淫乱不堪。

 

以及黄景瑜说他没有女朋友这件事。尹昉觉得他说的是实话，尽管尹经理平时“耳听为虚眼见为实”的大道理办公室的职员都听到过。

 

尹昉将这归咎于“色令智昏”四个字。

 

他去洗了澡之后又躺了两个小时，听到了开门的声音。

 

尹昉心想黄景瑜找钥匙的本领果然没退化。

 

忽地听见一阵声响，旁边就出现了一条狗，还有他的临时主人。

 

黄景瑜摸小狗的头：“我带它去洗澡驱虫了，它身体完全没问题，能去当狗王了。”

 

洗了澡的流浪狗还挺漂亮，趴在床边冲他不停摇尾巴。

 

尹昉问：“所以它叫什么名字？”

 

“你说呢？”

 

尹昉想了想：“就叫阿黄吧，全身都是黄色的。”

 

黄景瑜的脸抽了抽：“换个不行吗？”

 

“那你问我做什么？”

 

黄景瑜抱拳：“行，寄人篱下没人权。”

 

11

 

尹昉发现家里多了一人一狗有好也有坏。

 

好处是加班回来会有热乎乎的宵夜，粘人的阿黄和大黄；坏处是家里的整洁程度断崖式下滑，怎么整理都没用。

 

他和黄景瑜又开始吵架。

 

为了一些芝麻蒜皮的小事儿，比如阿黄的洗澡问题、家里调料的摆放位置、洗碗的人选以及大黄的床位。

 

黄景瑜要和尹昉睡一块儿，尹昉嫌他翻身动静大，上班族的睡眠时间何其宝贵，谁来干扰都是死路一条。

 

于是在第二次准备和尹昉一起睡的时候发现房间的门被反锁了。

 

地上掉落了一张便签纸，上面写着：你的窝在阿黄旁边。

 

黄景瑜看在他上班辛苦的份儿上忍了这口气。

 

当晚躺在沙发上气哄哄地给二位军师说明情况，只等到王彦霖一句我这儿忙改天再和你说。郭家豪甚至一句话没回。

 

敢情是不管售后了。

 

黄景瑜反扣手机在茶几上，决定睡觉。

 

第二天他如常起来准备早饭，看着阿黄摇着尾巴吃自己的粮，浑身上下都写着喜欢，再看看尹昉面无表情喝着豆浆吃着包子，越发觉得自己热脸在贴冷屁股。

 

什么时候尹昉也表达一下喜欢就好了。

 

“你想出去玩儿吗？”尹昉突然出声。

 

“啊？”

 

尹昉补充道：“我有一周假，这段时间也忙完了，打算休息一下。”

 

黄景瑜反应过来：“好啊去哪儿？国内国外？”

 

还没等尹昉说话又说：“等等我没多少钱，去不了国外，你找个便宜的地方吧。”

 

尹昉看着他把所有话说话，叹了口气：“去新疆，看天鹅。”

 

黄景瑜问：“为什么是新疆？”

 

尹昉反问：“你不是想知道天鹅怎么睡觉的？”

黄景瑜一愣。

 

他想起这件事，是当初他们还在一起，他和尹昉出去旅游，看见湖里有天鹅他天马行空一问，尹昉说等到晚上你就知道了。

 

但是因为下午有事他们提前离开了，后来就分手了。

 

没想到还有后文。

 

黄景瑜似乎看到尹昉也和阿黄一样在表达喜欢，只是用了另一种秘而不宣的方式。

 

只是阿黄要先交给别人养两天了。

 

黄景瑜发现自己的狗总在别人家流浪。

 

12

 

飞机延迟了。

 

等到他俩落地乌鲁木齐已经是半夜，累得不想说话。

 

尹昉看到机场的太空舱酒店，提议应付一晚再出发。

 

黄景瑜的眼神飘忽了一下，说好。

 

而更让人无语的是因为大面积晚点太空舱只剩一个单人舱。

 

黄景瑜赶紧摆了摆手，对前台说：“就要这间吧，凑合凑合。”

 

他看了看尹昉，尹昉拿着钥匙就走了，走了两步停下来问：“你站在那儿做什么？”

 

他摸摸鼻子，跟了上去。

 

单人舱的空间睡一个人也许还有空余，但是再加一个成年男性可就一点不友好了。尹昉后洗漱回来看到黄景瑜一个人把空间占完了，原地沉默了三秒。

 

黄景瑜摊手：“不是我的错，我俩只能搂着睡了。”、

 

尹昉认命爬进太空舱。

 

黄景瑜抬过手搂着他肩膀，调整了一下位置。尹昉靠着他的肩，倒也没觉得有什么，不过一会儿就睡着了。

 

黄景瑜没有立刻入睡。

 

尹昉在这段关系里大多时候都是游刃有余，他要去追逐才能抓住他。尹昉可能察觉得到，也可能没有察觉，从上海见面开始他都在努力安排下一次相遇，想重新抓住这个人。

 

按理说都睡了两次了，尹昉也没抵触，但是离复合总还差点儿什么。差的是什么，他自己想了段时间也没个头绪，就等到了这个旅行。

 

或许是一种重新开始的信号。

 

13

 

将就了几个小时，尹昉在机场取了车，准备和黄景瑜自驾去此行的目的地巴音布鲁克，顺便把独库公路也走了。

 

开了不到两个小时尹昉被黄景瑜赶到了副驾驶去。

 

黄景瑜哈欠连天，尹昉眉头紧皱：“你是不是没睡够，还是我来开吧。”

 

黄景瑜摆手：“不了，不然今天连独山子都赶不到，不过你昨晚倒是睡得很好。”

 

尹昉说：“大概太累了吧。”

 

黄景瑜边打方向边问：“你就不能说实话？”

 

“什么实话？”

 

“靠着我睡才睡得这么好啊，你看我这哈欠，你昨晚上没少踢我！”

 

尹昉不认：“开玩笑，我睡觉很安分。”

 

惹来黄景瑜“呵”了一声，尹昉也懒得和他计较。

 

到独山子的时候是中午，原本两个人决定先进独库，开了两公里想起了加油这回事儿，出发前朋友告诉他俩看见加油站一定要把油加满，不然极可能当山大王。

 

新疆的加油站安检依然严格，尹昉提前下车，去路边站着。路边有个大叔在卖瓜，尹昉去买了个哈密瓜，蹲在路边捧着瓜。

 

等黄景瑜出来的时候，看到的就是这样一幅场景：他前男友穿着T恤休闲裤加渔夫帽，虔诚地捧瓜守候。

 

尹昉上了车。

 

黄景瑜说：“我问了从那边出来的人，今天去巴音布鲁克时间有点紧，在乔尔玛找个住的，不过估计现在旺季，有没有房子够呛。”

 

尹昉无所谓：“走哪儿算哪儿，不是还有帐篷吗。”

 

黄景瑜笑笑：“你倒还是这么随性。”

 

尹昉说：“出门在外，一切从简，”

 

一路上尹昉拿着相机拍个没完，亏得新疆天黑得晚，他们在八点才到乔尔玛。

 

果不其然，宾馆爆满。

 

小卖部的老板指了条明路：“你们去住哈萨克族的毡房吧。”

 

开出几公里，找到一片哈萨克族聚居区，门口还用木板写着度假村，倒也是新奇的体验。

 

十点多天差不多才黑透。

 

两个人躺在宽敞的毡房里，从棚顶的空间望出去，繁星满天。

 

黄景瑜把手垫在头下面：“我觉得这趟也值了”

 

他回过头看尹昉，却不料尹昉突然吻了上来。

 

这情节暂时还不在黄景瑜的剧本范围内。

 

14

 

如果说尹昉吻他这件事不在黄景瑜的剧本里，那么吻了他就弃之不顾转身睡觉这件事可以算得上是剧情烂尾的标志。

气得他磨了半夜的牙。

以至于大清早准备出发的时候出现了现在的一幕——

车门打不开，智能钥匙失灵了。

黄景瑜使劲拽也没用。

操。他在心里骂，诸事不顺是不是？

尹昉不慌不忙把租车公司给的备用钥匙拿出来，门开了，然后他坐到驾驶位去，拍拍车窗。

"快上来，可能是钥匙没电了。"

黄景瑜闷声坐上车，也不说话。

这么静默着开了一会儿，到了一个集镇，尹昉停车:"吃了早饭再走吧。"

"嗯。"黄景瑜跟着下车。

当地的早餐也比较简单，随便点了两样，他俩坐在小餐馆的凳子上眼瞪眼。

"噗呲——"尹昉突然笑了。

黄景瑜拧着眉头:"笑什么笑？"

"不高兴啦？"

"没有。"

"车钥匙没电了而已，放心你还是车王。"

黄景瑜喝了一口茶:"不是这个。"

"那是因为欲求不满？"

茶喷了一桌子。

黄景瑜用力抹嘴:"尹昉，我说你这人是不是就爱招惹我？"

尹昉接过老板递过来的包子:"这不是不想让你太早怀上吗？"

黄景瑜的第二口茶喝进了鼻子里。

"哈哈哈哈哈哈！"尹昉笑得不留情。

黄景瑜气极反笑，咬牙道:"你是忘了谁插谁吗？"

尹昉的笑容顿了一顿，却也没示弱:"你是忘了谁在上面吗？"

黄景瑜"呵"了一声:

"有本事你重现一下那个画面。"

尹昉但笑不语。

黄景瑜的眼角跳了一下。

15

中午的时候他们就抵达了巴音布鲁克所在的县城。

时值旅游旺季，县城里很热闹，旅行团和散客都不少。

他俩商量了一下，找到了酒店后下午就进景区，正好傍晚看黄昏。

好巧不巧，旺季房间难求，县城里挂在网上可以预定的酒店就没几家，只能到了当地再找。

只剩了一间大床房，尹昉赶在后面游客进来之前把身份证给了前台。

黄景瑜对于这样的情况见怪不怪了。他认为自己心如止水，但又似乎有那么点儿波澜。

只是运气不够好，在景区待了一下午也没看见几只天鹅，或许是人的存在感过于强烈，淡化了它作为动物栖息地的身份。

直到走到开都河九曲十八弯的时候此行的目的才最终达到。

黄景瑜兴奋道:"你看！"

尹昉顺着看过去。

正是黄昏之际，弯曲的河道被落日渲染成金黄，从水草丰茂的低处飞起了一群天鹅，转眼又落在水面上。

尹昉靠着观景台的木栅栏，拿出相机不停拍。

他听到身后的黄景瑜在问景区的工作人员什么，但听不分明。

过了一会儿黄景瑜走过来，语气不复兴奋:"他们说景区待会儿就关了，我们可能看不到天鹅睡觉了。"

尹昉放下相机，拍了拍他的背:"乖，不哭。"

黄景瑜无奈看着他，叹了一口气。

"你是真傻还是装不知道我在想什么？"

尹昉侧过头看他，伸出手:"过来。"

黄景瑜拉住他的手，走过去。

"这次看不到，下次换个地方再看。"说罢他突然单手拿起相机拍了黄景瑜。

"我陪你看。"

人以为实际会发生点儿什么的时候，什么又都没发生。

奔波了一天，回到房间的时候，尹昉洗了个澡就倒在床上不动了。

黄景瑜不甘心查了一路"哪里能看天鹅睡觉"，等他弄完一切躺在床上的时候尹昉已经睡着了。

他听到一阵声响，是尹昉在翻身，他总能把身体摆成各种角度。

这一次是把身体蜷缩起来，头抵着黄景瑜的肩颈。

是一种亲昵而信任的姿势。

突然一个念头冒出来——

天鹅大概就是这样睡觉的吧。

16

一夜无梦。

黄景瑜早上是被骚扰醒的。

他感觉到有一双手在他下身游移，男人晨勃的情况被助长了火焰，急切地等着宣泄。

那手又离开了。

黄景瑜难受醒了。

看到的是尹昉好整以暇的脸。

他为自己昨晚的念头默哀:天鹅才不会这么色情。

他用力拉过尹昉，一手抓住他的臀肉。

"你不打算重现一下你在上面这个画面？"

于是顺理成章打了个清晨炮。

尹昉的腰很细，但柔韧，黄景瑜喜欢在干他的时候掐他的腰，留下红痕。

黄景瑜从后面操他，欲望指引他细细品味尹昉后颈上的那颗痣，情到深处甚至开始用齿尖啃咬。

偏偏尹昉又不安分，他努力挣脱黄景瑜的控制，往他身侧躲开。

尹昉全身都是汗，人已经是湿软的状态，黄景瑜一个没留神让他得手了，阴茎从他湿淋淋的股间滑出来。

没等他把尹昉抓回来，尹昉顺势就跨在了黄景瑜腰上，收紧了臀肉。

他把黄景瑜的兄弟又含了进去。

黄景瑜感到快感从每一根神经传递至大脑，他快无法控制自己。

尹昉一直沉迷黄景瑜肉体却从没告诉过他，但他觉得对方知道，毕竟每次你情我愿的情事他都表现得很明显——

他边骑黄景瑜边低下头吻他的胸膛，吸他的乳尖把它们折磨得发红。

和自己偏麦色的肤色不一样，黄景瑜非常白，胸膛宽厚，手臂肌肉力量线条好看，他乐意看到这样的身体为他失控。

黄景瑜低头只能看到尹昉的脖颈线条弯成似弦月的弧度，肩胛骨凸起像翼，在他的身体上煽风点火。

昨晚那个念头又回来了。

——尹昉像天鹅。

黄景瑜捂住自己的额头，分神暗叹一口气。

从此以后天鹅也不能好好看了。

"你在想什么？"

尹昉的声音拉回了他的思绪。

黄景瑜拉过他的后颈亲他的嘴。

交换唾液的间隙低声笑道:"在想这次怀上了怎么办啊，尹经理，我这次可没带套。"

尹昉哼唧了一下:"放心，我养得起。"

黄景瑜射在了尹昉身体里，他没在临界点的时候抽出来，而是加紧了频率和力道，一阵抽插后卸了力。

两个人黏糊糊抱在一块儿也不想动。

久到黄景瑜快睡着了，耳边响起尹昉的声音:

"小黄，在北京找个工作吧，别在外面流浪了。"

黄景瑜心头一暖。

"水电气费房租都得交不是？"

这暖意还没从心脏流遍全身。

黄景瑜一巴掌拍上尹昉屁股。

他咬住尹昉的耳朵咬牙切齿:"信不信干死你？"

尹昉用手揉他的大胸:"怕你？"

17

他们在巴音布鲁克足足多耗了两天才离开。

回去销假的时候办公室的人看到了一个不太一样的尹经理。

王彦霖和郭家豪听到黄景瑜把Billy接到了北京。

两个人一听到这个消息暴风结成战队，一起冲向尹昉家。

谁知开门先看到的是一只不认识的狗，汪汪叫。

王彦霖和郭家豪二脸问号。

尹昉镇定介绍:"认识一下，我小儿子，阿黄。"

黄景瑜从他后面冒出来，身上穿着围裙手上拿着锅铲。

尹昉接着说:"再认识一下，我大儿子，小黄。"

黄景瑜看到王彦霖的脸都快笑烂了。

他挥了一把锅铲:"进来吃饭吧，我正在炒菜。"

末了补充一句:"他大儿子是Billy，不是我！"

Billy听到有人叫自己屁颠屁颠从阳台跑了过来，裹着阿黄一阵啃，拖走了。

郭家豪这时开口:"像！真像！"

王彦霖回头:"像啥？"

郭家豪指着两条犬:"像它俩的爹啊！"

 

（完）


End file.
